The exploding field of genomic research, which promises many revolutionary advances in healthcare, is currently being "hindered" by commercial lab ware that contains numerous processing aids and mold release additives that either 'bind" proteins or release into the dilute solutions of proteins used in genomic research. The major objective of this program is to develop disposable lab ware products that minimize the problems of proteins "sticking" to vessel walls that retard this progress in genomic research so vital to improving future healthcare. It is the goal of Genomex to be the premier supplier of high definition surface modified lab ware products for the genomic community that do not interfere with fragile protein research. More specific goals of this program are the development of lab ware products that are made from novel plastic surfaces to minimize protein surfaces. The permanently modified surfaces will be tested in terms of binding properties using iodine-125 labeled proteins. All studies on the first phase will be on 5-cm petri dishes. Upon commercialization of this product, the genomic researcher will be able to select the exact surface that works best for their protein of interest without the need for laborious preconditioning or coating the interior walls of the container.